Azure Birthdays and Draconic Switchery
by Lightchao42
Summary: When Azura's birthday rolled around, she wasn't expecting anything "normal" from Corrin. But is her birthday the only special event that day...?


Azura was deciding on what to eat for breakfast when Corrin burst through the door of her apartment.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Corrin exclaimed as he tackled her in one of his signature hugs. At this point, Azura had come to appreciate these assaults of affection, however unexpected they were, and she returned the hug warmly. The embrace lasted for several moments before the couple released each other to breathe properly.

"Thank you, Corrin," Azura said after collecting herself. "Thanks to you, I can never say that I don't feel loved." She observed that he was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a heavy looking bag in the other. "You didn't get me too many gifts this year, did you…?"

"Oh, of course not!" Corrin said cheerfully, briefly relieving Azura of some apprehension. "Firstly, I got you these flowers…" He handed Azura the colorful bouquet of roses, tulips, orchids, and lilies, and then turned his attention to the bag he had in his other hand. "And here's a box of your favorite chocolates, and here's a handwritten card telling you how much I love you and how great you are, and here's a photo album of all the pictures of us together, and here's—"

"Corrin…" Azura interrupted with a frown. "It sounds like you didn't follow my advice from last year."

"Advice?" Corrin's happy expression faded somewhat before quickly returning. "Oh, that! You said you didn't want me to do anything extravagant for you this year."

"That I did. Your job doesn't pay enough to warrant such lavish spending, even if you do come from two rich families, and I don't like having money spent on me anyway," Azura listed. "And it seems—"

"But I didn't spend loads of money on you!" Corrin said. "Even if you _do_ deserve it…"

"Oh, really?" Azura raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose—"

"Actually, I only got you these tickets to the Vallite Orchestra performance!" Corrin said proudly, pulling two slips of paper out of his pocket.

Curious, Azura took them from him and, indeed, they were two tickets to a performance she had wanted to see. Due to financial concerns, however, she didn't think that she would actually get the opportunity to see it.

"I was thinking about what you said before and decided to only get you one _special_ gift," Corrin continued. "I could have thrown a big party and gotten you a bunch of rings and jewels and flowers, but I remembered how upset you were when I did that last year. I wanted to make sure that it was something that you would appreciate, you know?"

Azura was briefly lost for words. "Yes, you only… Of course you… Of _course_ you did!" Azura wailed, pulling Corrin into a crushing hug. "I'm the worst! I accuse you of not listening to me and you give me such a considerate gift! I don't deserve you…"

"Hey, hey, no need for that," Corrin whispered gently while rubbing her back with his free hand. "I know that if _I_ wanted something special, you would've gotten it for me without fail. So really, don't be too hung up over it."

Taking in his words, Azura sighed and pulled away from her boyfriend. "You're right, I'm sorry for overreacting. But you really are the best." She gave him a kiss before remembering the bag he was still holding. "Is there anything else left in that bag?" she asked curiously.

Corrin laughed nervously, which was both like (the 'laughing nervously' part) and unlike him (because he normally wasn't a very secretive person). "Well, yes, there is… But technically it's not a gift just for you..."

Azura wasn't quite sure how to wrap her head around that. "So let me get this straight. Besides the flowers, chocolate, handwritten card, photo album, and orchestra tickets…"

"And the song I'm going to sing for you later, and the foot massage," Corrin added.

"Yes, those too," Azura finished. "But besides those things, you didn't get me any more gifts, did you?"

Corrin awkwardly shuffled on his bare feet (he must've kicked off his shoes when he came in, Azura thought). "Well, like I said, it's technically not just for you."

Azura raised an eyebrow once again. "Then just who is it for?"

"It… Well, perhaps it will be better if I just show you." He paused momentarily for dramatic effect before pulling the item of much mystery out of the bag, revealing it to be (drumroll) a Nintendo Switch. "Ta-da!" Corrin said.

It took Azura a moment to register what it was. Sure, she played Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros. every now and then with her siblings, but she didn't play games regularly. She did, however, know that the Switch was something that Corrin was looking forward to for some time now.

"Oh, I see!" Azura said with a smile. "You were really looking forward to that, weren't you? I'm glad that you finally have it. And in such a timely fashion, too!"

"O-oh, well, thanks!" Corrin responded, somewhat flustered. "But you really shouldn't be congratulating me. This is for you!"

Now Azura was confused again. "But you said before that it wasn't a gift for me."

"No, I said it wasn't _just_ for you," Corrin reiterated. "It's for all of us!"

"What does 'all of us' mean?"

Corrin began to count off on his fingers. "You know, our eight siblings, Felicia, Flora, Jakob, Silas, Kaze, all of their friends…" Corrin listed. "Basically, it's for everyone we know to have fun with."

Azura smiled. "Aww, it's sweet that you're always thinking of ways for us to have fun together." Then a sudden thought crossed her mind and she frowned. "Wait. You weren't using my birthday as an excuse to buy something expensive for _yourself_ , were you?"

"Oh no, never!" Corrin set the Switch box down on a nearby table and took Azura's hands in his. "Really, I was thinking about _us_ , not just me, when I bought this. We'll be able to use it for us and all of our siblings to make your special day even more special later. Because it is the most important day of the year, of course."

Azura was momentarily silenced again. "I… Goodness, it's my birthday and I'm being such a horrible person." She leaned in and gave Corrin another kiss. "I'm sorry for once again misinterpreting your intentions."

"Hey, like I said before, don't worry about it. You were just being cautious and that's perfectly fine."

Azura smiled apologetically. "Yeah, but I still feel bad."

"Well, in _that_ case," Corrin muttered in a deep, seductive-sounding voice, "I can think of something that will make you feel better…"

"O-oh, really?" Honestly Azura thought it was a bit too early in the day for that, but if he was in the mood—

"We can play the Switch!"

Azura's hopes quickly deflated. "Okay. That works too."

Satisfied with his idea, Corrin dug through the bag that Azura assumed to be empty and pulled out the box of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. "Here," he said, "you can appreciate the box art while I set the Switch up."

"Well, if you insist." Azura took the box from Corrin and was taken aback when she saw how aesthetically pleasing it was. "Wow, I love how they used the light and dark colors together. Such a contrast! It really goes to show you how beautiful the game's world is. And even though you can only see him from behind, I can tell that Link is quite handsome, too…"

"But is he more handsome than me?" Corrin called from the other room.

"No, of course not. You're adorable, honey," Azura reassured him. _But that doesn't mean Link isn't handsome though_ , she thought to herself. Curious as to what was inside the box, Azura opened it and discovered the quite small game cartridge, much smaller than she what was expecting. "Did you know that this cartridge would be so small?"

"Actually, I did… Hey, wait!" Corrin suddenly rushed back into the room. "I have something important to tell you!"

"Oh? And what's that?" Azura was wondering what could be more important than playing Zelda.

Corrin plucked the cartridge out of Azura's hand. "This tastes terrible!"

"Ah… really?" Azura was surprised at first, but then she decided that she shouldn't be surprised at, well, _Corrin_ , being excited over such trivial things. "You, uh, didn't happen to taste it on the way here, did you?"

"Oh, no, I just heard about it," Corrin said while eyeing the cartridge. "Even I wouldn't try something like that, without some sort of reason. But now I wonder…" He brought it to his mouth.

"Eww, no! Don't do that!" Azura pleaded. "I don't want my boyfriend sticking strange things in his mouth!"

"But you stick your tongue in my mouth all the time," Corrin argued. "Isn't _that_ strange?"

"That's completely different!" Azura protested. "And I don't do it _all_ the time!"

"Well, either way," Corrin stated firmly, "it doesn't matter because I'm not sticking it in my mouth. I'm just licking it." He looked over at Azura for confirmation. "Would that be okay?"

Azura's first instinct was to glare irritably, but her second thoughts told her to consider letting Corrin do what he wanted, even if it was pointless and gross. After all, he did just give her a considerate, well-thought-out gift, and otherwise he was a loving boyfriend. "Well, if it's not hurting anyone… Okay, go ahead."

Corrin blinked. "Oh, uh… I didn't think you would actually give me permission." He shrugged and then smiled. "Here goes nothing!"

Corrin put his tongue to the top of the cartridge for about half a second. Setting it back down, he paused, taking his time to absorb the taste, before making a disgusted sound and grimacing. "Ugh, it really is terrible!" He looked back at Azura and, when he noticed her feeble attempts to avoid giggling at his expression, began to laugh with her.

Once she had enough time to stop giggling and catch her breath (of the wild, presumably), Azura said, "Goodness, you're intolerable! I told you not to do that!"

Once Corrin finished with his own laughter, he responded, "Well, now I know! Not that I needed more of a reason to know you're always right, anyway." He grabbed Azura's shoulders to pull her towards him and put their lips together, unfortunately giving her a taste of the bitterness on his tongue. She, in response, broke from him and ran for a glass of water.

"Bleh, it's so bitter!" Azura offered her opinion after cleaning her mouth. "Please wash your mouth before you kiss me again." She filled another glass of water and handed it to him. He graciously accepted it and quickly emptied it.

"Ahh. Thank you, I needed that." Now that the bitterness was gone, he was quite pleased with himself. "Well, wasn't that fun?"

"Looking at your reaction was fun, but otherwise, not really," Azura said bluntly.

"Oh." Corrin looked rather guilty. "I'm sorry, this is your birthday. I should really be trying harder to make this day about you…"

"No, no, it's fine," Azura reassured him. "I know you're doing your best, and I appreciate that. But," she put her arms around him and put their foreheads together, "our siblings won't come by for a few more hours. Can you think of something special we can do to… pass the time?"

Corrin face suddenly lit up with realization. "Oh, I see what you mean…"

"That's good. So let's head over to—"

"We can play Zelda and set things on fire in our underwear!" Corrin said excitedly. He ran over to the adjacent room to finish setting up the Switch.

Azura stood baffled at his cluelessness for a moment, but then she sighed and smiled. At least she could never say that he didn't make her birthdays special.

* * *

A/N: This was originally just meant to be the later half (involving Corrin and Azura's reactions to the Switch) until I remembered that Azura's birthday was on the same day as the Switch launch. So happy birthday to her and happy Switch day to all! Hopefully you didn't wait on line for too long.


End file.
